


don't being a omega to a fight

by Kindred



Category: Riddick (2013)
Genre: Alpha Riddick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Omega Luna (Riddick), Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Luna didn't stand a chance with Riddick.





	don't being a omega to a fight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I forgot all about it .

The kid was walking alone, the gun in his hand shook lightly in his hand. Riddick remembers watching the way the boy reacted the moment he set foot on the planet. The alpha claiming that he would put Riddick’s head in a box grabbed the young lad by the back of his head. He pulled him away from the others and pushed him to the wall of his ship, hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Riddick could just make out what they are saying “Keep it together Luna.” The man spat, as he slapped the kid’s face.  
“Can’t you smell it?” Luna whimpers another slap in his face but this time harder.  
“We can all smell it, get your shit together remember your my good luck charm.” He growled at him and then left him to sage against the wall.

Now the boy is on his own his body covered in sweat betraying his biology as he staggered in the dark. It was easy to grab him and disarm him as he pinned him to the wall. Riddick hand tight around his throat a blade pressed against his rips ready to slice into his skin if needs are. “Luna, what hell kind of name is that for a guy?” Riddick grinned at him as he licked his lip as he breathed in the kid’s scent. The kid snarled at him as he kept himself pressed against the wall breathing heavily, his gun now lying on the ground forgotten.  
“It means moon.” He hisses as he feels the blade touch his skin and there is a spike of arousal that makes Riddick growl.  
“I know what it means; it’s just girly for a guy.” Luna glared at him but said nothing; he pulled the blade away and watched as the kid relaxes. “But not for omega.” He smirks; Luna looks back up him his eyes wide as he started to feel a little light-headed with the alpha’s scent. 

It was stronger than any alpha’s scent he has come across and normally he can handle the smell he is surrounded by alphas all day long. “You can feel it can’t you? The start of it crawling up your spin you're trying not to shiver, because of what it could mean for you?” Riddick cut Luna’s torso armour off and let it join the gun on the floor.  
“S-Stop.” Luna gasped,  
“Trust me the last thing you want me to do is stop, my scent has triggered your heat, must be some shitting pulls you are taken sweet cheeks.” He grinned as he moved his hand down Luna’s stomach and over his hardening cock and rube it gently. “You don’t need to pretend with me, I know what you are. I can give it your everything you need.” Luna gasped his body arched as Riddick kept rubbing his cock and watched him finely cave into the shiver and let out a needy whine and tilted his head and submitted to the powerful alpha. “They shouldn’t have brought an unmated omega…” He growled as he pressed himself up and closes to Luna “To my playground.” He purred into his throat as he started to mouth at his throat. Luna moaned as he grabbed the man’s shoulder as he felt his blunt teeth scrape cross his skin.  
“Fuck… just do it!” Riddick grinned as he started to undo the omega’s belt.

He hadn’t planned on fucking the kid but he could hardly stop himself with unmated omega smelling so sweetly and the noses he made egged him on. Luna whimpered, moaned and even begged the alpha for more; Riddick begins to wonder why the omega hasn’t been touched by Santana or by the rest of the crew. But he remembers hearing box boy calls him his good luck charm, he guessed that might be why he is the first alpha this omega has had inside of him. His body was tight and felt perfect around him as he hammered inside of them, he lifted the omega’s legs up and widen them letting him slip deeper into his omega “Oh god!” Luna cried out, as he felt the large thick organ slide in deeper, his senses were on overdrive his skin sensitive as Riddick claimed him over and over again. 

Riddick stopped for a moment and let the omega whine as he tried to move his hips “Please- please I need it I need you!” Luna sobbed as he hit the alpha’s shoulders.  
“Leave god out of this,” Riddick growled, as let his knot rub against his hole. Luna whimpered at him “I’m going to fill you with my seed, make you ripe and round with my pups.” He purred as he slowly started to rock into him changing the pace. The omega sobbed as he felt the hand tighten around his throat as the alpha mouthed at his throat again. “Say it let me hear you say it.”  
“I-I want your pups.” He moaned  
“Again!” Riddick growled as he started to snap his hips  
“I want you to fill me with your seed!” He cried out as the alpha started to pick up pushing the knot into the omega and growly happily.  
“That it sing for me little Phoenix.” He growls as he fucks him harder and faster, his other hand tighten enough to leave bruises on his hips and he bites his shoulder as he cums inside of him. The Kid howls as he cum cover his and the alpha’s stomach as the knot locked them in place. 

Luna uses the wall for support his back a little scratched up from the rock but he could care less about it all he could think about is the heavy breathing alpha against the open wound on his shoulder. Then there was a knot inside of him pumping his seed into his body, he shivered as he felt the alpha’s tongue lick the blood on his shoulder. “W-What now?” Luna asked, pulling his head from the omega’s shoulder Riddick looked at him and grinned at him as he rubbed his hand over Luna’s swollen stomach. “Y-You can’t tell, it’s-it’s too soon…”  
“It’s your scent, it’s changing already.”

He hadn’t planned on marking him either or knocking him, but as Luna said it’s too soon to tell but Riddick’s nose never lies to him. The change was there now he has to make sure the kid doesn’t die on this shit hole of a planet. He hated the idea of sending him back to that group but he needed to a good faith gesture to return the omega, he watches him as he limps back he keeps his eyes down when Santana spotted him. Riddick even sent the dog to make sure his loyal companion protects his mate, the guns were trained on the dog but no one fires as Box boy walks up to him and looks him up and down and snarls at the omega as he arrived covered in bruises the large bite mark on his shoulder and smelling of Riddick. “YOU STUPID BOY!” He growled he went to hit him but the pup growled at the alpha and the large man with a short haircut grabbed his wrist and pushed him back.  
“Did you not read your file? Riddick scent is enough to drive any omega his way especially an unmated one.” He tells him, as he pulls Luna away from his former captain. The pup growled at the silver-haired alpha.  
“Shhh boy, it’s okay,” Luna whispered and the pup kept growled at the man but then followed Luna.  
“Right, bodyguard?” While Santana spat out the blood to the ground after being punched for the 6 or 7 time that day in the face, Riddick just watched.


End file.
